Soul Mate
by Soul Mates are Forever
Summary: Jennifer Kane is an 18 year old girl whos parent died in a car accident and her and her sister Riley were the only ones to survive. About a year later, a new student named Trent come to her school and changes her life forever. Trent ends up saving Jen at cheer practice and a werid connection comes between them after that. Can Jen deal with the new life that she has?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Dad, please? It's my favorite sweatshirt." I asked from the backseat, begging him to turn around and go back to camp.

"We can get you one next year." He said, looking back at me in the mirror.

"They won't be the same, though." I gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, all right." I knew it would work; he made a U-turn and headed back to camp. We didn't make it very far before my dad slammed on the brakes but it was too late. He hit a deer head on and the car flipped. The windows broke and it fell in a shower of glass. I could just make out my sister next to me. She had a gash across her forehead and blood going down her face. We were upside down and I had my hands on the top of the car. My mom and dad weren't moving and I screamed. I reached towards them and shook them, trying to get them to move. But they never did. Buttercup, our dog, was lying on the roof of the car, but she was breathing.

I got my seatbelt undone and tried to push open the door. I finally managed to get it open and crawled out. I got my little sister out of the car and held her in my arms. I felt for a pulse and I got one. I saw a car coming from the other direction and waved my hand in the air, trying to get them to stop. The car pulled over and someone got out of their car and ran over. I swayed back and forth, feeling really dizzy. My hand hurt like it was broken and I had a cut on my arm. Blood was coming out of it. The person came up to me and was saying things but I couldn't make out the words. I got out a couple words though.

"Are you okay?" I shook my head and put my sister down so I wouldn't drop her. I stood up and the ground started to spin. I fell forward into the person in front of me and they caught me. The last thing I saw was a flash of blue and red and heard a siren in the distance before falling into a world of complete darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I shot up in bed screaming and drenched in sweat. It was just a dream, just a dream. I reached over a turned my alarm clock off and looked up at the ceiling. It's been a year since the accident but it still haunts me in my dreams. I remember waking up and having doctors tell me that my parents didn't make it. I asked about my sister Riley and they said that she was fine. I was relieved. Buttercup had to be put down for the injuries and the loss of blood that she had.

Today's the first day of school for Riley and me. I'm a senior this year and Riley's a sophomore. She turned 16 in March and I turned 18 in August. I got out of bed and walked into my closet to find something to wear. I end up wearing my pick blouse with flowers over a white cami. I go through my dresser to find a pair of shorts and picked a white pair of shorts. I grab pairs of heels and sandals and walk over to Riley's room. She was just putting on her heels when I walked in.

"Hey little sis, what shoes do you think I should wear?" I ask her, holding up my shoes.

"Hmm. Pick the sandals with the big flower on them. They match more." She said, walking over to her vanity. I sat on her bed and strapped the sandals on.

I stood in front of her floor- length mirror and brushed my hair out. I looked hot. "You ready for today?" I asked her, turning towards her and leaning against the wall.

"No. Who is ready for their first day of school?" Riley said smiling. She stood up and grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of her room. "Come on big sis, you're my ride." I'm about 5'2" with strawberry blonde hair. Compared to her, I feel like a giant. She's about 4'5" with the same color hair as me.

"Riley! Jennifer! Breakfast is done!" Aunt Rachael yelled up the stairs. Me and Riley walked down the stairs to the kitchen to find Aunt Rachael putting breakfast on the table. Scrambled eggs, eww. I grabbed a couple Honey Buns out of the cabinet and gave my eggs to Riley. "Sorry, I forgot that you don't like eggs. I'll learn." Aunt Rachael said, giving me a sorry look. She looked over at Riley who was giving her food a weird look. "How about you Riley? They ok?"

"I'm ok. I'm actually not that hungry." Riley said, heading towards the front door." Come on Jen, we're going to be late."

"Ok, see you later Aunt Rachael." I grabbed my car keys and walked out the door. I made sure that the door was locked before walking away. I tossed my keys to Riley and went to the passenger side. "You drive. You're going to need the practice. Now unlock the car." I told her with a smile. My parents bought me a blue Mercedes for my birthday last year. Riley unlocked it and put the top down. She turned the radio on and I smiled. I grabbed my sunglasses out of the glove box and Riley did the same. She pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the school.

"Good job, Ri. You should go do your test soon." She looked over at me and smiled. We pulled into the school parking lot and parked in our usual spot, under the tree in the shade. She put the top back up and tossed me the keys. I made sure it was locked.

"C'mon sis, let me give you a tour of the other half of the big school." I said and put my arm around her shoulders. We laughed and made our way towards the school. My best friend Emma came up next to me and did the same thing I was doing to Riley to me.

"Awh, you're taking your little sis to school. How cute." I laughed and shook my head.

"Shut up. You're just jealous that yours didn't let you. Now I understand why. She has a crazy sister to deal with." She poked me in the ribs and stuck her tongue out at me. "Now don't be hateful, I'm just stating the truth."

Riley snorted next to me. "Yeah, and most the time the truth is usually a lie or wrong." I looked at her and she smiled. So mean. "What? I'm stating the truth."

"You want to go little sis. Because ill win and you will lose." I dropped my bag and stood in front of her.

She dropped her bag and got into a fighting stance. "If you say so. But I know I'll win." I never noticed people gathering around us and just focused on her. She faked a lunge and I lunged for her, catching her off guard. I pinned her arms and legs to the ground and Matt, a senior, came a counted to 10 like in a really wrestling match.

"How do you like them apples?" Emma helped me up and I reached down and helped Riley up. "Told you I would win didn't I?" we bowed to our audience and they clapped. We grabbed our bags from the ground and I heard the warning bell go off. I pushed her towards her part of the school. "Get to class before your late." I hurried off to my locker and grabbed my books. I ran to class and sat in to desk next to Emma. The bell went off and Ms. Laundra walked in. Talk about timing.

Riley and I were never this close before the accident but ever since then, we've been closer than ever. After the accident, none of our family members would take us in because they already had kids they needed to take care of. We were about to be put into foster care when our Aunt took us in. I felt bad afterwards because she had to sell her condo and move into a smaller place with enough bedrooms for us to stay in.

"Okay everyone! How was your vacation? I want you to write it down and this is going to be your first grade. It's worth 15 points." She said and everyone cheered. An easy A, well for me anyway.

"Tomorrow, we will be learning about Greek Mythology." Ms. Laundra said. All the cheering turned into groans. "Now don't be like that, it'll be fun." So that's how the rest of the class went. I finished my assignment and put it in my binder.

When I walked into the lunch room, I saw that Riley was sitting next to Emma, Jacquelyn and Chad. Chad and I dated for 3 years until a couple months ago. He didn't want it to be so hard at the end of the year. He's going to Florida to play football. He got a scholarship. He warned me when we started dating. It hurt when the time came, but I'm glad that we're still friends. It's not as awkward as you may think.

I grabbed my lunch off the counter and headed towards the table. I sat down next to Emma and Riley. "How's your day going?" I asked Riley.

"It's okay. Mr. Bell is my favorite so far." She said and I laughed. She gave me a confused look. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"I'm not laughing at you. Mr. Bell is everyone's favorite. Am I right?" The whole table nodded. When I looked at Emma, she was staring behind me and I noticed the Chad and Jacquelyn were doing the same. "What—" I didn't get to finish my sentence because someone poked my in the ribs. I squealed and looked behind me to see Caleb smiling.

"You little—" he covered my mouth with his hand and I glared at him.

"None of that language here." He grinned and shook a finger at me. The whole table laughed. I sighed and rolled my eyes, then I licked his hand and he pulled his hand away. It tasted like peppermint.

"Why do you taste like peppermint?" I asked him, concern in my voice. He raised an eyebrow and licked his hand. He gave me a weird look.

"I swear I haven't eaten anything with peppermint in it or touched anything with peppermint. Are you sure it's not just your lip gloss?" I liked my lips and tasted peppermint. I feel stupid. I looked at him and smiled. I was taking a drink of water when Riley whispered in my ear.

"Why are you flirting with Caleb? Are you trying to scare him away?" I started choking on my water and laughed. Riley started patting my back while the others laughed at me. When I started to breathe normal, I elbowed Riley in the stomach.

"Hey!" Riley said and rubbed her stomach.

"Pay back is a—" Caleb came over and covered me mouth again and gave me a look.

"What did I say about that language? You going to behave now?" I crossed my fingers and nodded. He uncovered my mouth.

"Your becoming a big pain in my—" he covered my mouth again. Dang it. I was hoping to get my sentence out before he did that.

"You know, you're becoming a big pain in my—" Emma hopped up and covered his mouth.

"Now, don't be using that kind of language. Naughty Caleb." I gave her a high five and she smiled. Caleb uncovered my mouth and Emma did the same for him.

"Hey, are you trying out for cheerleading after school today?" Emma asked me. "You better or ill drag you butt over to those fields and make you try out."

"Geeze. No need to threaten me because I am." I looked at Caleb and Chad. "Aren't you guys trying out after school too?"

"Yeah, we are. There's going to be a couple new ones there today too." I smiled, getting an idea in my mind.

"O o, fresh meat." Emma nodded, agreeing with me, while Chad and Caleb laughed. I turned to Jacquelyn. "What about you? Are you trying out?"

"Yeah. What year have I never tried out for cheerleading? None." She said, giving me a duh look. The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. Caleb and I have the next class together so we walked together. I grabbed my books out of my locker and he did the same at his. We were the first ones in the classroom so we picked the table in the back. That's our table.

Trent and I have been best friends since preschool. I've known him longer than Emma and he's been there for me. When my parents died in the accident, he'd come and visit with me at the hospital from when visiting time started until it ended. Your probably wondering where Chad was. Well, he had a lot of football practice and didn't come and see me until I came home, which was a week later. That tells you how much he cared about me.

I leaned back in my chair and looked over at Caleb. He was drawing something in his journal that I couldn't see. As if he sensed my gaze, he looked up at me and smiled. Then he went back to his drawing. I opened my sketch book and looked at my drawings.

"All right everyone. Turn to page 643 and so problems one through ten. Get your brains a wake from that long vacation. "Mrs. Smith said and everyone moaned and groaned. I was the first one to be done with my work and turned it in to the basket by her desk.

I opened my journal and started to think of something to draw. I never thought I was a good drawer but all my friends say I am. Guess we will find out in the future.

I was about to give up on my songs when I felt hot breath on my ear. "What you got there?" he asked me in a whisper, putting his chin on my shoulder. I laughed and handed him my sketch book. He took it and leaned back in his chair. I grabbed his notebook and looked at his drawing and saw what it was, or rather who.

It was me.

I laughed. He had every detail of me perfect. The hair, eyes, lips, and the nose, better than I could do.

"Would you like to tell me what's so funny Ms. Kane?" Mrs. Smith asked and the whole class turned to look at us.

"No, sorry Mrs. Smith." I said nervously and I could tell Caleb was trying not to laugh. I kicked him under the table and his face expression changed. I think I hurt him.

"Ok. No talking." She announced to the class. It didn't last long. The bell rang and we gathered our books. Caleb walked with me until I got to my locker then walked off to his. Something fell out of my drawing journal and it was the drawing of me. On the back of the drawing it said:

I like your drawing. Keep going because I know you will come a long way.

Keep the drawing, I made it for you anyway.

Love always,

Caleb

I smiled and turned it over to see me starring back at me. I grabbed my cheer bag out of my locker and put my homework and journal in my backpack. I pulled out my phone and texted Caleb:

Thank you for the drawing and the advice.

Also thanks for being there for me when I needed you.

Love you too.

I shut my locker and went to find Riley when my phone went off. It was Riley.

Went to hang out with a friend.

Tell Aunt Rach. Love you

I put my phone in my purse and grabbed my gym bag. When I turned around, I ran into Emma and she was already changed. "C'mon we're going to be late!" she grabbed my hand and pushed me into the bathroom across the hall. "Hurry up and get changed."

I came out a couple minutes later and Emma grabbed my arm and yanked me out to the football fields. Everyone was there like they said they would. Jacquelyn ran up to us. "What took you two so long? We were about to start."

"Well this one over here," Emma said pointing towards me. "Was a little slow at getting changed."

"Okay everyone. You know how this usually goes. I'm going to show you a routine and I want you to do it to the beat of the music." Coach said walking over to the radio. A few minutes later while we did the routine, Chad, Caleb, and a new guy came walking through the side gate by the bleaches. The new guy was totally hot too. They looked over at us when we were told to make a cheer pyramid. I was the lightest so I went on top along with Emma and Jacquelyn.

The guys came over behind us and helped us onto the top. Usually we can do it by ourselves but we have new people trying out so they did this instead. I saw the guys stop and watch us so I'm guessing that their try outs weren't until later. Once we were on top, Coach told us different things to do. When I moved to a different position, the person's hand that was supposed to hold me up wasn't there and I fell backwards off the pyramid. You're probably going to say that the guys that got me up were going to catch me, but they went back to stand next to coach.

I screamed and waited for the impact of the track, but instead I landed in warm tan arms. I opened my eyes and looked into blue eyes. It was the new kid. He set me down and made sure I was safely standing when Emma and Jacquelyn pulled me into their arms with tears going down their faces. I sighed and hugged them to me and thought of what could have happened. I could have broke something like my neck or something worse. When I gathered myself, I turned around to thanks the guy but he was already half way across the football field.

"Alright everyone. That's enough for today. Come back tomorrow so I can tell you who made it. Good luck." She came over to me. "You ok Jen?" I nodded and she patted my shoulder. Everyone grabbed there things but me.

"Are you coming Jen?" Emma asked me standing next to Jacque.

"I'm going to stay here for a little bit. I'll call you later." They nodded and walked off to their cars. I pulled out my phone and saw that it was four. I texted Aunt Rach and said:

Going to stay after. Will be home for dinner.

Riley is with a friend. Love you.

I watched the football tryouts and wondered when the new guy got here. He wasn't here today during school today. After their tryouts I watched as he made his way to a black stretch limo parked on the curb. The driver got out and they started having a conversation, then something weird happened. He gave him a hug.

**He must be more than his driver.** I thought. As if he could hear my thoughts, he turned and locked eyes with me. I froze, unable to move or look away from the memorizing blue eyes that held me. All my thoughts seemed to fade away into the distance and I thought I heard the words: **At last my Jennifer.**

I shook my head, trying to clear the haze that had filled my mind. After I came to my senses, I recapped in my mind what he looked like. He was about 6'1" and his hair was jet black. It was longer on top and he had bangs that fell across his face. They swept to the left, partially covering that eye. He had broad shoulders and from where I could see under the bleachers, high cheek bones, a straight nose, and full lips. Oh. My. God. Is he sexy or what? He even had his shirt off and I could see that he had abs. Even better!

When I looked back, he was getting into the limo and the driver shut it behind him. As I watched the limo pull away I heard the voice again.

**Soon.**

I looked around the school yard and saw that I was the only one here, besides the teachers. I went and grabbed my stuff off the bench and went to my car. I tossed my stuff in the passenger seat and pulled out of the parking lot and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

When I pulled into the driveway, I saw that the limo from earlier was parked on the curb across the street. Did we get new neighbors or something? I walked into the house and hung my jacket up on the rack and walked into the kitchen and put my purse and phone down. I walked over the Aunt Rachael and looked over her should to see what she was cooking. It was Chicken and Rice. We haven't had the since the day after my parents accident. I walked over the cabinet above the stove and grabbed a Honey Bun. Never a bad moment for these.

"Hey Aunt Rachael. Do we have new neighbors across the street?" She set her spoon down and turned to look at me. She leaned against the counter and crossed her arms.

"Remember that the new foreign exchange student was coming from Romania to live with the Henry's? I told you about it the other day. Why did you meet him?"

"Yeah. He had football try outs with the Caleb and Chad. He's really hot too." She glared at me. I wasn't going to tell her about falling. I don't want her to freak.

"Tomorrow you can help me with the breakfast tomorrow. I plan on giving him a southern breakfast and showing him what we eat over here in Springfield, Texas." I shook my head and laughed at her. I gave her a high five and jogged up the stairs to my room with my phone and purse. I sat in my window seat and opened my windows before I looked across the street. I saw a light turn on in one of the bedrooms. My lights were turned off so they wouldn't be able to see me. It turned out that it was that sexy guy who had that room. Sweet.

I called Emma and she answered after the first ring.

"Hey what's up?" I heard paper crumple.

"Guess who lives across from me?" I looked out the window.

"Oh my god. Is it that new foreign exchange student? The one who saved you?" she sounded excited.

"Yes! I watched his tryouts with Chad and Caleb. The weird thing is that afterwards, he got picked up in a limo."

"A limo? Seriously?"

"Yeah, that's what I said. He's living with the Henrys." I grabbed my homework out of my bag and sat back down on my window seat.

"Sweet. Easy prey." She sounded happy and a little scary

"You would say that." I looked across the street. "But I claim him so back off."

She laughed in the phone. "Fine, but you're helping me find a man."

"Okay, what about Damien? He's smart, has brown hair, blue eyes, and he's a football player. What more can you ask for?" I started writing about what I did this summer. It wasn't a very long story since I didn't really do a lot.

"He barely notices me and he is really cute."

I smiled." Come over tonight and I'll make him make him notice you. I'll do your hair and you can wear something of mine instead of your jeans and sweatshirts. And you can meet the new guy. Sound like a plan?" I finished writing and put it back in my bag. I grabbed my blanket from my bed and curled up next to the open window. The breeze that come in felt fantastic.

"Yeah sure, and you better not put me in a dress. I'll be over there in about twenty minutes so I can finish my homework. See ya chicka." And with that she hung up. I so can't wait till tomorrow. A knock at my door made me jump and my blanket feel to the floor. Riley came in and sat down by my legs. I looked at her and by the look on her face she looked scared.

"I heard what happened at cheer tryouts today. Are you okay?"

"Yeah don't worry about me. I'm not going anywhere." I pulled her down next to me and hugged her. "Are you going to come with Aunt Rachael, Emma, and I to the Henry's tomorrow morning. We're going to bring the new dude a southern breakfast." I explained after I saw the look of confusion on her face.

"Okay, I will. Guess what?" She sat up and started bouncing and ended up bouncing me.

"I have no idea and I'm going to push you onto the ground if you don't stop bouncing." She stopped but didn't stop smiling.

"I took my driver's test today and I passed!" she started bouncing again and I laughed.

"Congrats little sis! I'll let you drive my car tomorrow because I want to take my bike. Its gonna be nice and sunny."

"Okay, thanks. Aunt Rachael said she would help me save up for a car."

"It better not be better than mine. If it is, I might steal it." I smiled and she laughed.

"Okay, it won't be." She got up and was about to leave when she turned back around. "I love you Jen." She shut the door behind her and I heard her open her own door across the hall. I turned back towards the window and saw that the new guy was grabbing his bags out of the trunk. After it was all out, the limo pulled away. He stopped at the door with his bags and turned to look up at my window as if he knew I was there and smiled. I heard the voice again._ How are you doing Jennifer?_

My eyes widened and a bunch of thoughts went through my head. Who was this person? How are they doing it? When are they going to tell me it's them? Is it just my imagination fooling around with me? The guys smiled and went inside the house. Something weird is going on here and I planned to find out.

Emma's car pulled into the drive way and I went down stairs to help her. I ran to her car and pulled her into a big hug. "Hey! I'm trying to breathe her." She joked and I let her go. I grabbed her book bag and almost dropped it.

"God! What is in this thing? Your whole bedroom?" I hauled it into the house and put it on the couch.

"No, just my nice looking clothes that I can wear tomorrow. You can go through them first."

"Girls! Dinner's ready!" Aunt Rachael yelled from the kitchen. We all walked in and it was like every dinner. Laughing and talking and just bonding. The only thing that could be better is having mom and dad here to enjoy it with us. After dinner me and Emma went up to my room and talked for a little bit before going to bed. I slept on my window seat by the open window and she took the bed. It's actually not that bad to sleep on the window seat. I can't wait until tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

I woke up the next morning to banging in downstairs. I sat up from my window seat and rubbed my cheek where it was resting on the window sill. My alarm clock said that it was 5:45 and I groaned. I looked over to at Emma to see if she was awake and saw that she was still sleeping so I tip toed to my door and shut the door behind me. I walked downstairs and saw that Aunt Rachael was kneeling down in front of the cabinet with a pile of pots and pans next to her. "Do you have to be so loud? I get you're making a breakfast but still."

She turned around and looked at me before turning back to her pans. "Come and help me find a pan to put the hash browns on." I walked over to the oven and pulled out a pan that was inside. I held it out to her and smiled.

"Anything else you want me to find?" she glared at me and took the pan out of my hands. She set it on the counter and pulled and bag of hash browns out of the freezer. I went and started a fresh pot of coffee before going to sit at the kitchen table. I decided to ask her about the voices I've been hearing in my head. "Hey Aunt Rachael, have you ever heard a weird voice in your head? Not your conscience but an actual voice?" she stopped pouring the hash browns and looked up at me.

"I think you're just going crazy sister. Maybe we should send you to a mental hospital." Riley said coming into the kitchen with a yawn and sitting next to me.

"Thanks for that." I teased and poked her in the side, and then I got back to my serious mode. "But seriously. I don't know what to do." I explained to them about yesterday after practice but left out the falling part. When I was finish explaining they both gave me the look that said that 'I officially gotten on the crazy wagon.' "Whatever don't believe me but I'm not making it up." I slouched in my chair and crossed my arms.

"It's just weird but I do believe you." She put her arm around my shoulders and gave me a sideways hug before grabbing a coffee for me and her.

"I'm going to see if Emma's up yet. I bet you ten bucks she's not." I walked upstairs to my room to see that she was still snoring away in my bad. I laughed and went to my closet to find something for me and Emma to wear today. I found a blue blouse and white shorts for me to wear and Emma a green strapless shirt, grey sweater and blue jeans.

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice behind me say and I jumped. I turned around to see Emma sitting up in my bed and rubbing her eyes.

"Finding an outfit for us to wear, duh." I tossed her clothes on the bed and walked into the bathroom to change. "Do you want me to do your hair or what?" I walked back into my room and grabbed my straightener from my dresser.

"I'll do it, Mom." Emma said with a smile and I laughed. "Are you driving your car or motorcycle today?"

"I played on driving my motorcycle and Riley can drive my car. Remind me to grab a pair of sweatpants before we leave for school." Emma walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

"I'm going to get my bike ready!" I shouted into the kitchen and grabbed the keys off the key ring. I opened the garage door and squealed when I saw my bike sitting there. "Ah I've missed you girl." I pushed her outside and hung my helmet on my handlebars. Aunt Rachael bought me my bike for Christmas last year, my real first Christmas without my parents.

I saw Mr. Henry across the road picking up his newspaper and I waved to him. "We'll be coming over in a few minutes to bring our new guest a southern breakfast." I yelled to him.

"Ok that's fine. I'll make sure he doesn't eat breakfast." He yelled back before going back into the house. I went back into the house to see that the plates were ready to carry over. Emma had my pair of black sweatpants over her arm and a plate of food in the other hand. I grabbed the other plates that were left and we headed across the street. I explained everything to Emma about yesterday and she listened to everything I had to say.

"So you're telling me that you can hear a voice in your head ever since the hottie saved you?"

"No I just said that to mess with you." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"Don't get snappy with my missy, you brought it up."

"I'll make sure not to tell you anything anymore."

"Hey, I believe you. Don't worry about it ok?" I nodded and looked up at the Henry's house. I saw movement in one of the windows and then the blinds went up and I was looking at those blue eyes again. I turned to Emma and Riley and when we looked at the window no one was there. The blinds were down and the lights were off.

"I swear he was there." I exclaimed.

"We believe you." Emma said and Riley nodded. I signed and walked up to the front door and knocked.

"So who do you think will open the door? I hope it's the hottie." Emma said.

"I hope it's the hottie too. Grr, Emma, I'll probably be calling him hottie when I meet him thanks to you."

"If you do I'll make sure to be laughing my butt off in the corner." She said and elbowed me in the side before the front door opened.

It was him.

He smiled at me and I smiled back. I held my hands out with the plates of food. "We brought you a southern breakfast to make you feel welcome." I could see a tattoo that looked like flames hugging his neck and going down to disappear under his shirt.

"C'mon in." he opened the door wider for us and we followed him into the kitchen. We set the plates down on the counter and I leaned back against it.

"Good morning, doamnelor(ladies). My name is Trent Underwood and I am from Romania. I'm seventeen years old and I will be a senior this year." Trent said looking at us and pausing on me. "Should I say more?"

"No that's fine. I'm Jennifer a.k.a Jen, and I'm also a senior this year. What does doamnelor mean?" he smiled and I'm guessing I said it right.

"It means 'ladies'. I was saying good morning. I have a bad habit of mixing my native language with my English." Trent explained to us.

"It's cool to heart. Could you teach me!" Riley asked and I punched her in the arm. "Oww what was that for?" she rubbed her arm and I rolled my eyes.

"Try guessing."

"Yeah I could teach you. It's kind of hard to learn though." Trent told Riley but kept looking at me.

"I'm Riley by the way. I'm Jen's sister." Riley said and held out her hand. Surprising us all, instead of shaking her hand he leaned over and kissed the back of it.

There was an awkward pause before Emma broke it. "So any ways I'm Emma Walker, Jen's best friend. I'm seventeen and also going to be a senior this year." He reached for her hand and did the same thing he did to Riley. Well I feel left out. He turned to my aunt.

"Oh I'm Jen and Riley's Aunt Rachael and please call my Rachael." I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned to see Mr. and Mrs. Henry coming down the stairs.

"Hi dear." Mrs. Henry come over to me and gave me a sideways hug before grabbing a cup of coffee. "I would stay and chat but I'm running late for work and so is David." She hurried out of the room and followed Mr. Henry out of the room.

It was silent so I decided to ask a question I've been dying to ask. "So why Coldspring, Texas?"

Trent cocked his head to the side and looked at me. "Scuzati-ma (Excuse me)?" he said. "I don't understand the question."

"Why would you choose to come to our blink-of-an-eye town?" Emma elbowed me in the ribs and I coughed. "Hey I am prepared to slap you."

"Ah I see. Well, honestly I'm not sure. When I applied for the exchange program, they sent me several candidates for my host family. I read about them and something about the Henry's felt right." He said and I could tell that he was enjoying having a comfortable conversation with us.

I looked down at my phone and gasped. It was 7:20 and school started in twenty minutes.

"C'mon we've got to go. Do you need a ride Trent?" I asked him and he shook his head. "Well, umm, you can ride with Emma or Riley. You choose."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah so you can ride your bike." Emma said and turned to Trent. "You can ride with me since Emma's going to be mean and not ask if you wanted to go with her."

"Oh shut up. I'm going to go grab our stuff and I'll meet you guys out front. Riley you don't have to wait for us." I ran outside, across the street and through the garage to go into the kitchen. I grabbed my bag of the kitchen table and Emma's from the living room. I went out to the front yard and tossed Emma her bag. "What do you have in that thing?"

"Umm my books, binder, oh, and makeup. That's about it." Emma unlocked her car and put her bag in the backseat. "Don't forget to turn your speaker on in your helmet so I can talk to you."

"Yes mom." I smiled and grabbed my sweat pants off her car where I left them.

"Are you forgetting something?" Emma asked holding my helmet up in the air.

"I was getting there." I turned towards my bike and saw that Trent was checking out my bike. "Do you have one?" he looked up at me and a slow smile appeared.

"Back at home I do. I'm getting one after school."

"Want me to take you after?"

"Sure." Emma honked and I turned to stick my tongue out at her. "We better get going."

I started my bike and sighed at the sound of the engine. I waited for Emma to pull out of the drive way before flicking a switch on my bike that connected to my phone. I looked at Emma and pointed at my ear. She nodded and took off down the road. A ringing sounded in my ear and I answered it.

"Hey you're on speaker." She said when I picked up.

"Ok, you up for a race?" I challenged her.

"Look who you're talking too. You prepared to lose again?"

"Ha in your dreams." I kicked my bike into gear and drove up next to her car. Her jaw dropped and Trent just laughed like this was nothing new. I blew her a kiss. "See you there slow poke." I sped past her and beat her to the parking lot. I parked next to my car in the shade. Emma parked next to me and jumped out of her car with her bag. We ran to the doors and Emma tried tripping me but I jumped over her leg.

"I hate you." She told me and gave me a shove. Trent walked up behind us with an amused smile on his face.

"I love you too." I slug my arms through Emma's and Trent's and pulled them into the building. "What class do you have first Trent?"

"Uhh I have Social Studies with Mrs. Laundra."

"Oh we have that too, come with us." Emma pulled us behind her. We walked into the classroom and when I passed Rebecca I heard her say, "Look at the new hottie. He should drop the little failure and go out with me." Her friends laughed with her and I stopped to lean on her desk.

"If I'm such a failure then how am I hanging out with the new "hottie"? And at least i'm smart enough to keep my V card." Her face turned bright red and I heard Emma snort behind me. "Watch what you say cause it might come back and bite you in the butt." I stood up and saw that the class was watching me but I really didn't care. I walked over to our table and sat down next to Emma and Trent across from me.

"Way to stand up to the Queen Bee." She gave me a high five and I just laughed at her. "Could you do that more often?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

'You feeling a bit feisty today Luna?'

I leaned over and whispered into Emma's ear. "I wish someone would say that I'm going crazy sometime soon."

"Okay class, get out your homework from last night and put it into the box by the window." Mrs. Laundra said and everyone did what they were told.

Trent raised his hand. "What about me?" everyone turned to look at him.

"I forgot we were supposed to get a new student today. What's your name?" she asked him.

"Trent Underwood. I'm from Romania." And what a hot Romanian, I thought.

"Well Trent find out what the assignment was and turn it in tomorrow." He nodded. I grabbed my notebook out of my binder and handed it to him with the question.

"Thanks." He wrote the question down and handed it back to me.

"I want you and the people at your table to pick a Greek God or Goddess and research about them. Its due in three weeks."

"I've got one!" I told Emma and Trent. Emma turned and gave me her look that said 'keep it in your mind and don't let it come out'. "What?"

"Last time you gave us an idea we got a bad grade on it."

"But, but, fine." I huffed and slide down into my seat. "You two pick and I'll sit here minding my own business."

"Good idea." I kicked her under the table and she kicked me back, but much harder.

"You could be helping me out her you know."

"Yeah I could but I don't feel like it right now. It's too hard." I felt my jaw drop and Emma snorted next to me. He reached over and pushed it closed. I glared at him and all it did was make him smile wider.

"Ok you two, focus." Emma said looking between the two of us.

"How about we do it on Artemis?" Trent asked and I pointed at him.

"Ok that could work." She said and I rolled my eyes. "Was that your idea?" she asked me and I nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You told me not too!" I told her throwing my hands up in the air.

"Geeze, sorry." She said and I smiled at her.

"So where should we meet?"

"How about your house after cheer tryouts? I'll bring my lap top to use." She told us and then turned to Trent. "Will that work for you?"

"Yeah but I'll be a little late because of football practice." He said when the bell rang.

We gathered out materials. "See you guys at lunch." I told them and hurried of to my next class.

**OMG can you believe its been two months since I updated last. I'm sorry it took so long and I promise I'll try to update on the weekends or when I have a free time since school started and all. Please R&R. ~Soul Mates are Forever~**


End file.
